Gin's obsession
by Trips to Neverland
Summary: Gin had always failed to develop a strong attachment to anyone, or anything. Except for one thing he was obsessed with. A one-shot about Gin's obsession and an unexpected meeting at an unexpected place with Shuu.


**Hi, you must be thinking that Gin's obsessed with Shu so let me make this clear before you start reading, he is not. Well at least in this fanfiction although it would make a good idea for another fanfic. Enjoy reading.**

 **Timeline: back when Shu was infiltrating the organization.**

* * *

It was hard to believe that someone as rough as Gin can be so gentle. He was the type to not mind to kill, He has no compunctions about killing or threatening a fellow teammate or anyone close to him. He was tough, he was dark, but there's only one thing that he loved so much he couldn't help but treat him softly, it's his waist length hair or what he calls Krugerrand.

Gin loved his golden hair despite the trouble it coasted him. Every shower would take him no less than an hour and this love only led him to develop more obsessions, such as having a big supply of L'Oreal products in his bathroom which extended to reach his bedroom where he hides a basket underneath the bed filled with every hair care product they ever made.

He'd only use L'Oreal and nothing but L'Oreal and when I say L'Oreal I mean Shampooing at first, then rubbing conditioner on the ends of his hair, then softly distributing some serum onto the midsection and ends of Krugerrand and the list goes on… he even has a sunscreen for hair.

To be fair, Krugerrand didn't disappoint, it was long, shining, and perfect.

* * *

Hotaru's face split into a soft smile with a hint of femininity.

"if it isn't my favorite client, you're almost late. " He said walking to Gin who was already settled in his seat next to the mirror " As usual?"

"yeah" Gin said in a chirpy tone.

Hotaru perfects his job as a hair stylist which is why Gin always asks for him every time he goes to the salon and their relationship kind of developed into a friendship. The long-haired man was never the type to talk much or be friendly around people but Hotaru was very cheerful and talkative, and his topics including hair advice and L'Oreal interested him, besides his visits to the salon are a lot.

"have you ever considered trying something new to your hair? It's been like this for a while now" He said as his tiny scissors trimmed Gin's hair in a fast motion.

"I like this style"

"I know, I'm not saying you change the style, I'm saying you change the color. It's very healthy so I'm sure anything will look good on it"

"like what?"

"you know silver is very hot these days, I'm sure it'd look great on you" Hotaru chirped, Gin's hair was indeed any barber's dream.

"Alright!"

"are you sure?"

"you said it will look great"

"I'm sure it will"

"if it won't I'll kill you" Gin added with a grin, Hotaru laughed in return not knowing that he was dealing with an assassin.

Within an hour, Gin's hair shone in a way that silver shines, it was vibrant with health and it did indeed look great on him.

He sat down on his spot next to the mirror again as a lady blow-dried his hair. Examining the salon around him, he noticed a man to his right with the same silver hair color, and as rare as it was, his hair was the same length as Gin's. It dragged his attention. his green eyes examined the man who after a while raised his head from the book in his hand looking at the mirror.

Shuichi didn't believe what he saw in the mirror, he turned his head to Gin's direction so fast he heard his neck cracking. It was his commander in the organization.

Shu was getting his hair blow dried too, he was recommended to try the silver hair and he loved the results until Gin ruined it for him. He can't have the same color as the man he despised, nope, no way, never in a million years.

Pretending he doesn't know him, Shu turned his head to face the mirror again looking at the man drying his hair.

"I want to dye my hair black again"

"what! But you just dyed it silver"

"I don't like it"

"you just said you lov…"

"No, no I hate it, it doesn't suit me"

"well, you can't dye your hair twice in the same day it'll be damaged, let it rest for a couple of days at least"

Shu let out a long sigh looking at his reflection in the mirror with a scowl on his face. He loved his hair so much he wouldn't risk damaging it.

Looking at Gin from the corner of his eyes, it was scary how much they looked alike and it was not only physically but mentally except that they didn't realize it with their mysterious loner personalities.

Gin stood up intending to leave, he didn't like having Shuichi with him at a place where he is a kind lamb.

"where are you going? I thought you said you wanted the usual" the yells of Hotaru reached from the corner of the salon.

"I changed my mind, I have to go," Gin said rushing towards the door, he no longer wants the 'usual ', god please don't make his 'usual' get exposed to a fellow member.

The voice of Hatoru got louder as he walked closer to where Gin and Shu were sitting " it won't take long, you know what Shuichi kun, it's on the salon. I just want to see how it'll look after"

Shu's eyes grew wider as they followed the hair stylist who didn't seem to address him, the man was maintaining eye contact with Gin. Interesting, so Gin comes here often and he gave Shuichi as a fake name.

He moved his gaze to Gin who was looking back at him standing with a slight blush on his cheeks. This was the first time Shu got to see him nervous, it was weird for someone with an icy personality.

"No, I…"

"C'mon you'll see how the shine will double after getting it straightened, I already heated the Flat Iron"

At that moment, Gin's thoughts were only %#"#, he hopped back into his chair with the slight blush turning into a crimson color. Since he was exposed, the least he can get is his hair straightened for free. How do you expect his hair to fall perfectly on his shoulders? Of course he does straighten it. It's his 'usual'.

Hotaru started doing his job with Gin looking at his reflection in front of him not daring to look to his right. After a while, he sent a quick glance, enough to see a smirking face of the silver-haired man next to him.

The corners of Shu's mouth were tilting upwards slightly in a smile that's holding back his laughter, the muscle in his throat tensioned forming a lump and he just couldn't take it anymore he had to leave to the restroom where he laughed a laughter that he could feel in his lungs, so hard that it took his breath away. once he went back to his chair, he found that Gin had left.

* * *

two weeks later, Shuichi had a meeting with the black organization members in a warehouse, he showed up rocking his black waist length hair again.

"that's it for today," Gin said assertively.

"I have a question, I was wondering if…" Shuichi said before being interrupted.

"No questions for you" Gin interrupted as his muscles tensioned. mystery and badass was a big part of his prestige, he can't risk losing it for a stupid hair routine, and it might not be that big of a deal but he always cared about these little things.

everyone intended to leave when Gin decided to call for Shuichi, he had to make things clear, the two men were left alone.

"I wasn't gonna mention your hair if that's why you shut me up" Shu's face split into a smile, Gin just looks ironic when nervous, it doesn't suit him and it triggers Shuichi's waves of laughter.

Gin looked at him coldly pulling out his gun "you say something about it and your days in the light will be over"

"Okay, but now that we are alone I have a question"

Gin lowered his gun looking at Shu with irritated glares.

"I was wondering how do you…" Shu trailed off before he continued, moving his gaze to the ground for a brief second " how do you keep your hair so shiny?"

Okay, this was not something that Gin expected. he just skipped Shu to the door but despite the teasing smirk on his face, a part of Shu really wanted to know, god the man's hair is pure perfection.

"I'm serious" Akai added, and no he wasn't.

Gin stopped, looking at him over his shoulder "your hair is fine"

"I know, but I like the shine in your hair"

Gin turned his head back to face the door and proceeded walking "It's L'Oreal"

He admired him, right. But now that he knows his little secret he had to hate him.

And this guys, is the story of why Gin hated Shuichi back when he used to be a part of the organization.

* * *

I got this idea from a review and I thought it would make a good fanfiction.

Reviews are much appreciated so don't hesitate to leave me one :)

And also, I don't use L'Oreal to my hair, it's a helpless case.


End file.
